The Pokemon Task Force Book 1: Rebel's Rising
by mrpieface2
Summary: The Pokemon Task Force is a book about a 16 year old boy, Jason, who joins the Pokemon Task Force, an elite group of Pokemon trainers that are the army of the northern world. Currently, the northern and southern parts of the world are at war with each other. Follow Jason and his friends on their adventures in the Pokemon Task Force! The Rebels have risen. Who will win the war?
1. Chapter 1 Joining the Pokemon Task Force

Chapter 1: Joining The Pokemon Task Force

The boy sat down on the mossy rock on the sandy beach and looked out into the deep blue sea, watching the ships sail away into the horizon. He notices one ship in particular. The white, black, and red ship was different than the rest of the ships. This ship had a special logo on it. That logo was the Pokemon Task Force's logo. Only the best pokemon trainers can join. "Why can't I be like them.." the boy mumbles and sighs. "Jason! Jason! Your mom wants you to come home for dinner!" A short, skinny boy says. Jason was still staring at the ship that carried the best Pokemon trainers in the world. "I'll be there in a minute Mark!" "Come on it's your birthday!" says Mark. "I know I'll be there in a minute tell my mom not to worry." Jason stood up, and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. His blue eyes still staring at the ship that was getting smaller and smaller. He started walking back to his house, passing many familiar buildings of Greenburrow Town. He passed the Pokemon Center, the general store, and many other buildings.

Jason finally walked into his fairly small house and was accompanied by a nice surprise dinner. "Happy Birthday Honey! I hope you like the dinner! I could only afford to get you this because I know you're interested in Pokemon." She gave him a rectangular-shaped gift with Pokemon-themed wrapping paper. It was the wrapping paper with the Pikachus and the Charizards on it. Jason ripped open the gift and found a book about Pokemon. "Wow mom! It's a Pokepedia! Thanks!" Jason opened the book and was amazed by all the information this book contained. "Thanks, mom. I'm going to take this with me when I leave to go to the Pokemon Task Force Training Academy." Jason said. "What.." Jason's mom gave him a nasty look. "I am not letting you join the Task Force! You'll get yourself killed! The rebels will kill you!" "Mom, I am 16 now, I can join the Training Academy.". "Don't you understand that we're at war with the Southern people!? They are rebels! They kill people with pokemon! You can die!" Jason's mom said. "I know mom, that's why I want to join the PTF(Pokemon Task Force). I want to help win the war!" "If you promise to stay as safe as you can… I'm okay with it, but please Jason...please don't die." " I won't mom, I promise."

The next day, Jason left his house to go to the Training Academy for the PTF. He said his goodbyes to all his friends and family, and boarded the bus to go to the Training Academy, which was located in Ash Town, east of Greenburrow Town. Jason looked out the window, and looked at his hometown one last time. He knew he wouldn't be returning for a long time. This brought a tear to his eye, that trickled down his smooth skin and on his lips. He could taste the saltiness of the tear, it reminded him of swimming with the Magikarp in the ocean. He thought about his mom, wondering if he will ever see her again. He remembered his dad, who was killed in the war. Jason was left one part out when he told his mom that he wanted to help win the war. The day that Jason's dad died, was the day that he swore to get revenge and kill the person who killed his dad, and kill the Koffing that assisted in the killing. The bus started to lurch forward and then Jason was off to the PTF Training Academy.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell

After 3 hours of driving east to Ash Town, Jason finally was able to start his adventures with the PTF. The bus came to a stop right in front of the Training Academy. No one was allowed to leave the bus and people were confused.

Jason was getting impatient, but then a large figure hopped on the bus. Jason was scared. "Hello Maggots!" the large figure shouted. Jason was nervous, he didn't want to be where he was at that moment. "Welcome to hell! I am General Frost, and I will be one of your instructors for the next 2 years, so you better like me or you will be punished! Jason was now wondering why he wanted to Join the Task Force, because he was having second thoughts at this point. "If you're a wimp and you want to leave, leave now!

Jason contemplated leaving but he didn't. " I need to be in the Task Force if I want to get revenge.. come on Jason, you can do it!" Jason thought. Jason looked down at the dirty bus floor. He looked at the half-eaten potato chip that was growing mold on it, then to the piece of paper saying "POKEMON SUX". After a couple seconds, people stood up, and arranged their transportation to get back to their homes.

General Frost waited for 2 more minutes until everyone decided whether they wanted to be there or not. "Alright, it looks like everyone that wants to be here is here, so lets begin. I want everyone to get off of the bus, get your stuff and stand on the white line! Now!" Instantly, everyone including Jason quickly got their stuff and got off of the bus as fast as possible.

Jason stared at the multiple buildings that made up the PTF Training Academy. He looked at the statue of a Task Force trainer saluting a Pikachu, the "mascot" pokemon for the Pokemon Task Force. He then looked at the small, two-story grey building. He knew that this was the building where many enlistees spend their first day at the Training Academy. That building is the building where all enlistees take the basic enlistee test, consisting of Pokemon knowledge and PTF knowledge.

General Frost stepped off the bus and walked in front of the enlistees. "Everyone, walk into the building in front of you and register to be a PTF trainee. Welcome to the PTF Training Academy and Welcome to Hell." Jason stepped inside of the building with excitement. He was happy to finally be one step closer to being in the Task Force!


End file.
